Enoch 18:14
Enoch 18:14 is a bonus track from the album The Life of the World to Come. ''It is bundled with the album when purchased from iTunes. Bible Verse ''And there I beheld seven stars, like great blazing mountains, and like spirits entreating me. Richard Laurence Translation Lyrics I saw some old friends as I came to the city gate They asked me where I'd been of late I hadn't been anywhere but what was I going to say Two hopeful people looking at me that way You and your brother You both escaped the curse You can't comprehend what it's like We stood in the sunlight and they asked me where I'd been Held the gate open, told me to come on in I saw the damp green grass so nice on the other side Couldn't explain myself to them but I tried You and your brother You both escaped the curse So you can't comprehend what it's like Ground was dry but giving, the sky was nearly black Saw some old friends when I looked back Remember my old home, haven't forgotten yet What happens on the day when I forget You and your brother You both escaped the curse So you can't comprehend what it's like Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is named after a book that is sorta, it's bonus track from the Bible, it didn't actually make the final cut." - Life of the World to Come DVD *"The chorus from this song is taken verbatim from a cut scene in the video game Odin Sphere (Atlus, 2007). In context, it's a rebuke, but underneath the anger I hear a sort of lament, and that's where the song picks up on the thread. Three dead people make up the stark landscape of the lyric; one of them is a wondering exile who's been cursed, and the other two are his friends. It's no fun carrying a curse around like a weighted ankle bracelet, even if it does make your ankle look pretty. What would happen if you could shake the curse for just an hour, and maybe walk barefoot through the grass without that hard metal tearing up the turf beneath you? What if you could be free for that one out? What if you could just forget all about the curse? But of course the question is purely academic. You can't." -- 7/29/2009 - The Life of the World to Come: a film by Rian Johnson, liner notes Things Referenced in this Song *The chorus is dialogue from the Vanillaware game Odin Sphere. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2019-09-05 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA Videos of this Song *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO Category:The Life of the World to Come songs Category:The Life of the World in Flux songs Category:Video